Elena, Damon and a kitten
by teamdelena13
Summary: Elena finds a kitten and brings it back to the boarding house. Suck summary please R&R! ONE-SHOT!


**Okay this is just something random and well kind of weird that popped into my head about Elena finding a kitten. Hope you like it please R&R!**

Elena jogged down the street her ipod in, lip singing the words as she jogged. Then she saw something small run in front of her which made her halt to a stop. She pulled out her I pod ear buds and peered around.

Then she walked slowly looking around trying to find whatever had ran in front of her then she saw something under a bush.

It was a kitty a tiny little cat it was orange with white paws. "Hello there." Elena said leaning down and scratching the cat's little orange head, which made the cat purr. She looked around and picked up the cat and she walked this time.

She walked to the Salvatore Boarding house because that had become her make shift home ever since all the events with Klaus.

When she got to the boarding house Elena put the tiny kitten inside her roomy grey hoodie and zipped the hoodie up.

She walked inside like she had absolutely nothing and even started whistling as she walked past Damon casually who was sitting on the couch drinking bourbon.

"Elena?" Damon's voice rang.

Elena gulped and turned around. Crap she was acting just to normal!

"Yes Damon?" Elena said sweetly with a smile. He smiled a Damon smirk back at her.

"Why is your sweatshirt moving?" He asked as normal as she was acting.

"Damon are you have Delusions my sweatshirt isn't moving!" Elena said with a fake nervous laugh.

Damon was just about to make some sarcastic remark then the cat inside Elena sweatshirt made a meow sound.

Elena gulped "Wow my sneezes are sounding weird today." she said. Then the cat purred.

Damon using vampire speed was next to Elena in seconds.

Elena smiled using her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have nothing." she hissed.

Damon easily removed Elena's arms from across her chest. "No Damon-" she was about to say but it was too late, Damon had already unzipped her sweatshirt. He seemed to sigh in relief.

The cat jumped out of Elena's sweatshirt and onto the ground easily. Elena itched her head. "Umm"

"A cat Elena of all things a cat. Well at least you know I wont eat it like someone we know…." Damon said trailing off as Elena gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Don't worry I wont down your cat unless its an emergency! I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die." Damon said making Elena roll her eyes but then she brightened up.

"So this means I can keep it?" She said her eyes bright. Damon shook his head "No."

"But but…" Elena said making her best puppy dog doe-like eyes. "I really want too." she said.

Damon groaned, giving in "Fine but I'm not taking care of it I'm not feeding it I'm not playing with it I'm not taking it on walks wait no that's dogs… never mind its your responsibility got that Elena?" he said.

"Got it! Omigod thank you so much I love you Damon!" Elena said throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug and even giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I thought we talked about personal space Elena. I have my personal bubble you have yours." Damon said.

"Oh yeah right no popping each other person bubbles." Elena said pulling away then she leaned down to pick up her kitten and then she headed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Now what are we going to name you…" she said trailing off. "Feddy no I'm pretty sure you're a girl." Elena said as Damon sat next to her.

"Why don't you name it Cat that's really suit's the cat well." Damon said nodding in agreement with himself as he poured another glass of bourbon.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Noooo." she looked deeply into the kittens little blue eyes.

"Fine how about dog name it dog." He said.

Elena looked at him "You know I kind of like it. Dog. Yeah your name is Dog. Perfect. Now let's get you some milk." she said picking up the cat and going into the Salvatore's kitchen. She got a bowl from one of the cabinets and got milk out of the fridge and put the milk in the cat bowl.

Damon followed her "Your seriously naming her dog. Are you kidding?"

"No Damon I'm not kidding." she said leaving the room. He looked down at the Cat who looked at the milk for a bit then at Damon.

Damon crouched down "You dot like that do you?" he said and the he looked at his glass of bourbon. He looked around making sure Elena dint walk in and poured his entire glass of bourbon in the bowl with the milk.

The cat drank the milk and almost couldn't slow down. Damon smirked and stood back up straight then looked at the cat.

"We'll get along fine." he said nodding in agreement with himself again.

**Okay that story popped into my head at like 3am soooo, yeah. Please pretty please with a cherry on top unless you don't like cherrys R&R! Please! *gets on knees begs you***

**Well hope you enjoyed (: Update soon.**


End file.
